


Sveindal

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, mapcrunch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is what happens when I play mapcrunch until 3AM. :/</p></blockquote>





	Sveindal

Terezi breathes in deep, eyes squeezed shut behind her shades, nostrils flaring as she inhales. She’s silent for a long moment, tongue poking out between her teeth.

“North,” she says, nodding decisively. “Definitely north.”

Dave shifts his weight, surveying the fork in the road ahead of them. To the north, their path trawls up into the mountains, and to the east the plains lie empty for miles and miles and miles.

“You said North last time,” he reminds her, adjusting his shades against the glare. There’s a street sign, but the names aren’t written in English or Alternian so it’s pretty fucking useless.

“Definitely north,” Terezi insists, and there’s an edge to her voice that says drop it, coolkid, so obviously, he doesn’t.

“I’m just saying,” Dave replies, pretending to shrug but actually trying to stretch out the cramp in his shoulder blades, “You said north, and we ended up in Sveindal.”

Terezi’s glowering now, lips pulled back just far enough to show off her first row of teeth. “It tasted like the right direction.”

“Sveindal,” Dave repeats, deadpan. “Every other sign was  _moose crossing_.”

“Alright, fine.” Terezi crosses her arms over her chest. “Go on, then. Use your mighty powers of irony and wit to guide us to the airport.”

Dave glances from the screen, to Terezi, and back. He hovers the pointer over the street sign and sighs. What the hell ever, he’s just gonna Google this shit.

“Oh, fuck no.” Karkat’s voice explodes before Dave can even open a new tab. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Dave scoots back, the wheels of his chair scraping on the floor as he swivels to glance at Karkat. Terezi’s feet are dangling from her perch on the counter, her left foot gently colliding with his knee every couple of seconds.

“What do you think we think we’re doing?” Dave asks calmly, trying to shift his mouse as subtly as possible, just to see if he can sneak a peek at Mapquest without Vantas noticing.

“I think,” Karkat grinds out, his entire face flushing red, his teeth gnashing as he picks up volume, “That I have been in grubfucking Norwary for two gogdamn hours and there is no way in hell that you’re Google Earthing this shit, Strider. No fucking way.”

Kanaya’s voice cuts through the room before Dave can respond. ”Tacoma Narrows Airport,” she says, and then adds, succinctly, “I believe I won.”

Dave x’s out of his browser with a scowl, and Terezi cackles as Karkat buries his face in his hands, muffling curses into his palms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I play mapcrunch until 3AM. :/


End file.
